Fish
by darkmagiciangirl05
Summary: Fish and Vallon were swimming one night. They found the Millennium Necklace in a boatyard, along with four other Millennium Items. Turns out them and their friends own one each. But what do they do? And how do they return the Millennium Necklace to Ishizu? Rated T for curses (lots and lots of em') Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!


Fish swam deeper and deeper, the water surrounding her getting darker with every foot. She smiled and kicked up. Her friends were waiting. She saw their faces above the water. The calm surface broke. Fish emerged, her hair dripping, and her lips blue, like some kind of lake monster. Her friends looked down at her, Vallon grinning, Blue just standing with her hands on her hips, and Matt smirking.

"Bout time." Vallon said, "Ya know how long we've been waitin'?"

"Not a clue, I've been under for like, I dunno, seven minutes." Fish answered, smiling about how Vallon's Australian accent emphasized the joke.

"Fish, why are you swimming in a boatyard?" Matt asked.

"Duh! The beach is to crowded, and to shallow."

"Well, at least it's empty this time." Blue said.

"Hey! That was only once!"

"You almost got hit by a motorboat!"

"Yeah. And?"

"What the fuck? That's all you have to say?"

"Girls!" Matt interrupted, "Fish, get out of the water."

"Fine."

Fish got out and went over to where she hid her towel. As she was drying off, Valon snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Vallon!" she shouted.

"Yes?"

"Let go!"

He got all quiet.

"Come for a swim tonight. We'll have fun." he whispered, "Right here. This spot."

"Fine. No one else?"

"No one else."

He let go and walked away. Fish smiled. He did that sometimes. It was a swim or a walk or a duel. That was how they met. How long had it been now? One month? Yes.

"Shit." she said to herself, "What will Orichalcos boy pull me into this time?"

\

It was dark. Almost midnight, so the house was asleep. Fish put on a blue dress and put a towel and her bathing suit in a bag.

_What is he doing? _she asked herself, _Don't bother asking, good luck figuring Orichalcos boy out._

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she grabbed her deck, and snuck out into the black night.

\

He was waiting for her, just like he said. Typical Vallon. The boatyard was empty, and a single street lamp lit the water.

"Late again?" Vallon asked.

"Piss off. It's hard to get around this neighborhood at night."

"Fine. But, it's time." Vallon said, and then paused, "Hope."

"Vallon, so help me-"

"Yeah,yeah. Time to go."

"Fine."

She pulled off the cover-up and stuffed it in her bag. Then, she took out the towel, put it down on the concrete. And, without waiting for Vallon, she dived into the black water.

Vallon's POV

(1st person)

I liked calling Fish out at night. I liked even more to see her angry, or flustered. Angry was easy. All I had to do was call her by her real name (Hope), and she would be furious. Flustered was trickier. I had only done that once. We had been sitting on a warehouse roof. We were talking, and I had told her about the Orichalcos. She understood. I had leaned in and kissed her. Oh, she had been flustered then. Maybe I could make her flustered tonight. I'd try. I dove into the water.

As soon as I was in, I realized why Fish loved it so much. Black, cold, amazing. I saw Fish about ten feet away, her blonde hair almost silver in the light. Her movements quick and lively. Beautiful. I swam over to her. She pushed me away and grinned. She pushed up.

"Tag, your it." she said. I smiled as she disappeared underwater. And so the chase began.

/

After we were finished swimming, we sat on the roof of one of the warehouses. Just like that night.

"So, do you still talk to Alistair and Raphael? Or Mai? How about Yugi?" she asked.

"Alistair and Raphael, yes. Yugi, sometimes. Mai, no. Fish, Mai is in the past. She didn't like me, and I realized I didn't like her either. I only like one girl."

"Who? It better not be Blue. She and Matt are dating."

"No, not Blue." I leaned in and kissed her.

/

She looked at me, blushing. Then, she kissed me back.

"I like you too." she whispered. Then she punched me. "Come on, let's keep swimming."

She jumped off of the warehouse and ran to the water. I followed.

She was already deep in when I got in. I saw her close to the bottom by something sparkly. I kicked down and saw what she was looking at. A necklace, a staff, a ring, a pin, and a bracelet. All with the Millennium Symbol. She looked at me.

We grabbed the items and kicked up.

**That's all for now. Please review, and read my other stories. Hope you liked this first chapter.**


End file.
